pajanimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:CowBella/@comment-106.68.130.146-20150922100211
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0cwBhqJrIg 0:29 / 0:301:01Suggested by TACVictoria Towards Zero - There's no one someone won't miss. =Thingle Toodle Helmet Rap= https://www.youtube.com/user/TACVictoriaTACVictoria12,155 233,214 Uploaded on Nov 9, 2011 Thingle Toodle's latest advertisement is set to a rap song, reminding parents and children that they must wear a helmet when riding a bike or a scooter. Helmets can greatly reduce the risk of head injury. Please encourage your child to start wearing a helmet from an early age, on their first ride, and ensure that a helmet is always worn properly when riding a bicycle -- it should cover the upper part of the forehead and sit level on the head. The Helmet Rap TV ad will air from November onwards on ABC Kids TV and in cinemas during December and January. Thingle Toodle is a series of animated TVC's aimed at children, each centered around the Thingle Toodle character demonstrating different aspects of how to be safe on the roads through jingles. Seatbelts, holding hands when crossing the road and stop, look, listen. The ad is part of the new VicRoads Early Childhood Traffic Safety Education delivery model of which TAC is a partner. Transport Accident Commission Victoria. http://www.tac.vic.gov.au "Copyright in the material on this website is owned by the TAC and may only be used for non-commercial personal or educational purposes. You may not modify, transmit or revise the contents of this website without the prior written permission of the TAC." Comments may not be published if they do not add to the discussion, are offensive, repetitious, illegal or meaningless, contain clear errors of fact or are in poor taste Loading... Autoplay Up next *'Hold Hands' Thingle Toodle by TACVictoria 109,849 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0cwBhqJrIg 0:31 ---- *Peanuts cartoon - Rerun riding on the back of a bicycle by gregm123456 141,310 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlWI2JJ8l4Y 3:16 *This Is The Way We Brush Our Teeth - Ep 1 Nursery Rhyme by Nursery Rhyme Street 3,486,667 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lUrYQ_h51XM 1:35 *Buckle Up For Kids - Cartoon by FlynnWells 31,599 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgdMa4vB-sw 2:37 *The Hello Song by murphysmommy 1,533,062 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpTLdI3Jpn4 1:35 *Road Safety Song - (STOP LOOK AND LISTEN) by musicalplayground1 72,720 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKQ5FdyMFFI 4:08 *Global Wonders: Hello Song with Sing-a-long by GlobalWondersSeries 256,528 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjwkMmdqmH4 1:41 *Five Little Monkeys Jumping On The Bed | Part 1 - The Naughty Monkeys | ChuChu TV Kids Songs by ChuChu TV Kids Songs 46,254,394 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWO9uP_VJV8 2:36 *Bike Smart: A Bicycle Safety Program for Children in Grades K-3 by LAPublishing 31,238 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXbdmVJOuzc 2:26 *Learn Shapes and Carve Pumpkins with Shawn the Train - Fun Cartoon for Kids by coilbook™ | Learning For Children 27,094,692 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsJmKTa1SXA 3:15 *Wheels On The Bus | Family Sing Along - Muffin Songs by Muffin Songs 73,017,183 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfwqSXmJ-mE 2:19 *The Wiggles, Head Shoulder Knees and toes by Christy17pink 18,397,743 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFuZ6LPDYQc 2:23 *Hickory Dickory Dock | Super Simple Songs by Super Simple Songs 102,671,108 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGgsklW-mtg 3:02 *Goggatjie - The Transport Song by GoggatjieSA 17,552 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WYhkZt2eTQ 3:43 *Teddy Bear Picnic | Nursery Rhymes Kids Songs by KIBOOMU KIDS SONGS 816,356 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDndFOtBy-E 1:18 *Gracie Lou - I ride my little bicycle by crispyjuice 831,221 views *'Stop Look Listen Think' - Thingle Toodle by TACVictoria 209,254 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zP3DcpSSH34 0:31 *'Copy Cat' Thingle Toodle by TACVictoria 369,055 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8dGb3-ZCHM 0:31 *'Buckle Up' Thingle Toodle by TACVictoria 510,379 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0nrVYvE0b8 0:32 *Pocoyo in English - Session 9 Ep. 33-36 by Pocoyo - English 11,729,531 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDh1iAa95ss 25:41 *HELMETS ft Happy Family Show | The FuZees Eps 13 by The FuZees 61,997 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjdrxS_dQ-Q 8:13 *Halloween Songs for Kids! | Full DVD from Super Simple Songs by Super Simple Songs 18,592,182 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Se4e4_3FpZw 28:30 *Always Wear A Helmet by WonderGroveKids 12,425 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NF8CiNXEmcU 2:27 *Hilltop Hospital - Safety First S04E02 HD | Cartoon for kids by Mini TV | Cartoons for kids 12,521 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrkORSadtcs 10:07 *THE HELMET SONG Sing Along | The FuZees Eps 13 by The FuZees 16,908 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rRxoqMVswA 2:09 *Now on DVD! Wild About Safety: Safety Smart Honest & Real - Trailer by Disney Educational Productions 17,529 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3l14MuBFz4 2:19 *Road Safety ,Traffic Rules -Video for Kids by makemegenius 90,740 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4-Fjm_CCmU 7:06 *GreenLight - Getting out off a bus - Road safety and security for kids, cartoons by GreenLightanimation 142,675 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_CbdXAY29o 5:10 *Muffin Stories - The Mice Go on a Picnic by Muffin Songs 121,319 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjuBiXaQcMs 6:51 *Sun Safe Play Everyday! by canadiandermatology 106,094 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zc2wE5dVx3Y 4:25 *JIMINY CRICKET PRESENT"S I'm no fool with a bicycle by Danoby2 18,311 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LmORiZfEJU 7:48 *GreenLight - Traffic Police - cartoon for kids, educational videos safety road by GreenLightanimation 316,226 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bh9NFeXFlU 5:10 *How to Cross the Street by Dalibor Rajninger 82,091 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Htr-SMmP5uM 1:48 *Right by Kids Helmet Safety Video Lesson - Featuring "Little" Do-Right by rightbykids 9,791 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HK3JXice-Jo 7:01 *Peanuts cartoon - Rerun riding on the back of a bicycle by gregm123456 141,310 views https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlWI2JJ8l4Y 3:16